Wind Type
Wind-type zanpakutou utilize and control the winds to attack their enemies and protect themselves. Wind Blade: This changes the form of your zanpakutou, into a blade of pure force, causing it to deal force damage. This may still be used in conjunction with Hurricane Blade. Wind Form: This changes the form of the zanpakutou’s attacks, changing them to pure force. For example, Projectile-based Zanpakutou will now do force damage, whereas Summonbased Zanpakutou will gain the Force subtype and do force damage. Hurricane Blade may still be used in conjunction with Wind Form. Your zanpakutou’s damage decreases by one step when using this ability. Hurricane Blade: This allows you to charge your zanpakutou with rippling force. As a move-equivalent action, you can charge your zanpakutou with force, giving it an additional 2d6 force damage. This effect lasts until you release your hold on your zanpakutou or reseal it. Greater Hurricane Blade: This requires Hurricane Blade to take. It grants an additional 2d6 force damage when manifesting Hurricane Blade, for a total of 4d6. Superior Hurricane Blade: This requires Hurricane Blade and Greater Hurricane Blade to take. It grants an additional 2d6 force damage when manifesting Greater Hurricane Blade, for a total of 6d6. Swift Hurricane Blade: This requires Hurricane Blade to take. It allows you to manifest your Hurricane Blade as a Swift Action. Force Adaptation: You gain resistance 10 to Force damage. You may take this up to 5 times for a total resistance of 50. Control Wind: This allows you to control the wind around you as a standard action in a 40 ft. by 40 ft. radius cylinder for ten minutes. It may be taken multiple times, each time either gives increases the range by 10 feet in both directions, allows you to increase or decrease the wind by one speed increment (to a maximum increase or decrease of the amount of times this particular ability is taken. For example, if there are currently strong winds and you’ve invested two abilities into that particular ability, you can increase the speed by one increment per standard action, to a maximum of two increments, in this case a windstorm). Taking the ability also allows you to select one of the four wind patterns that you can mold the wind into, downdraft, updraft, rotation and blast. This ability remains active for as long as your Zanpakutou is released. Gust of Wind: As a standard action, you may create a strong gust of wind as per the 2nd level spell. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time either increases the range by 10 feet or increases the size limitations (treat Large creatures as medium for the effects of the wind). If the ability is used in such a way, the smallest increment (creature on the ground is knocked down and rolled 1d4×10 feet, taking 1d4 points of nonlethal damage per 10 feet) has both die rolls increased by one step. In this case, the increase goes to 1d6 and the step above has the 1d4 effect. Subsequent uses of the ability in this manner continue to increase the damage die steps in the same pattern. Whispering Wind: As a standard action, this ability duplicates the effects of the 2nd level spell. It can be taken multiple times, each time either doubles the amount of words allowed, increases the radius spread by 5 feet, or increases the range by an extra mile. Base range is determined by your character level (1 mile per character level). Air Walk: As a standard action, this ability duplicates the effect of the 4th level spell for as long as your zanpakutou is released, targeting yourself. It can be taken multiple times, each time allows you to resist the effects of wind one increment stronger than normal or to grant the ability to one extra person each time the ability is taken in such a manner. If it ends while you are still in the air you begin falling immediately. Wind Wall: Upon releasing your zanpakutou, this creates a wall of wind around you that can deflect breath, projectile, or otherwise air-based attacks away from you. You may take this ability multiple times, each time gives you a stacking 20% chance to deflect any such attack (this applies to projectiles, arrows, thrown weapons, and breath attacks equally). You may raise the deflection percentage beyond 100%. Wind Walk:This requires two wind abilities to take. It allows you to assume a cloudlike vapor form as per the Wind Walk spell as a Standard Action. Its effect lasts as long as your shikai is released, and if it ends while you are still in the air you begin falling immediately. You may take this ability multiple times; each time allows you to bestow it upon one extra person. Gaseous Form: This allows you to assume a Gaseous Form as a standard action for as long as your shikai is released. It otherwise functions identically to the 3rd level spell. You may take this ability multiple times, each time gives you an additional 5 feet of fly speed. Whirlwind: This requires three wind abilities to take. It allows you to create a Whirlwind as per the 8th level spell as a Standard Action. You may take this multiple times, each time allows it to effect creatures one size category larger or increases the initial damage by 2d6 and the damage taken while suspended by 1d8. Blessing of the Wind: This requires nine other Wind Type abilities to take. Instead of taking damage from Force, you heal from it on a three to one basis (IE if you were about to take 30 force damage, you would instead heal 10 points of hit point damage). Crisis of Breath: This requires 6 other Wind abilities to take. This ability literally denies someone the air they breath. As a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity, you may target someone within close range (25ft + 10ft / 2 Levels). That person must immediately make a fortitude save (Constitution Based), or begin suffocating. Taking this ability a second time increases the range to medium (100 ft + 10ft/ Level) and taking it a third time increases the range to long (400ft + 40ft/Level). This ability does not kill and stops at unconsciousness. Blades of Wind: This creates blades of pure wind that deal your Zanpakutou's damage at range. This includes added damage from Zanpakutou Abilities and other such abilities. They begin at close range (25ft + 10ft per 2 levels). Taking this ability a second time increases the range to medium (100 ft + 10ft/ Level) and taking it a third time increases the range to long (400ft + 40ft/Level). Improved Blades of Wind Requires Blades of Wind to take. As Blades of Wind, but you can choose to effect a 20 foot burst or 30 foot cone instead of a single target. Blades of Whirlwind This requires Whirlwind, Blades of Wind and Improved Blades of Wind to take. When the target is hit by your Blades of Wind, he is automatically attacked with the Whirlwind ability. You can only target one person at a time with Blades of Whirlwind. The range is identical to your Blades of Wind range. Faith in the Gale Whenever the Shinigami deals force damage, she increases the result of each dice of damage by one. For example, 5d6 force damage would become 5d6+5 force damage if she has this ability.